Computers and electronic devices display icons, text, images, and other information with a size that is commensurate for use with a pointing device, such as a mouse. For example, icons and hyperlinks are sized on the screen to be clicked with a small electronic pointer appearing on the screen. Since a finger is generally larger than a pointing device, it is difficult to use touch on a display running a graphical user interface (GUI) displaying windows since the displayed targets and controls are too small.
In many computers, a user can access system level settings to change how items are displayed on the screen. For instance, a user can navigate through various menu options in a control panel to change desktop background, color, and appearances. Such changes often require numerous steps as the user navigates various windows or selections to make a system level change.